


The Last Candle

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Vanity Fair - William Makepeace Thackeray
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Rawdon Crawley writes to his brother





	The Last Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge 'Candles' prompt.
> 
> Based on the recent TV version of Vanity Fair.

_Coventry Island_

_July, 182-_

 

My dear Bute,

This may well be the last letter you receive from me. As we feared on my departure from England’s green shores, I have been stricken with yellow fever. Even now, my eyesight is fading, and I am forced to use more candles so as to see the words I am writing. It cannot be long now before I am destined to meet my Maker.

Take good care of young Rawdy, and, if you are able, encourage him to think well of his father. I truly loved my boy, and I would like him to know that. He is the one good thing to have come out of my life, and it cheers me greatly to read in your letter how well he is progressing both in his studies and in his demeanour. I am so proud of him.

Be patient with me, dear brother, for I have had to pause while I shed a few unmanly tears. They come from the weakness of an invalid, and yet also from the depth of my heart. I shall never see my boy again and for that I am truly sorry.

Please accept my thanks to you for all you have done for me. I know for many years we did not see eye to eye, but do not think me ungrateful to you for rescuing me when I most needed it, and above all for the loving care you bestow upon my son.

I have little strength left, so I shall close now, with my respectful salutations to all your family,

Your loving brother,

Rawdon

 

Rawdon Crawley blew out some of the candles; he no longer needed them, and the light was now hurting his eyes. The letter addressed and sealed, he returned to his bed. He scarcely noted the comings and goings of the servants. He took a little gruel when pressed and sipped at the wine.

Suddenly, he thought he saw Becky approaching his bedside and cried out to her, longing to feel her arms around him, but she disappeared into the flickering candlelight.

A servant appeared, summoned by his yell, and Rawdon croaked, “Too bright!” The servant extinguished all but one of the remaining candles before leaving once more.

Rawdon lay in his bed, the last light fading before his eyes, his breathing slowing and finally ceasing.

The servant returned and blew out the remaining candle.


End file.
